cheersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Howe
Rebecca Howe is the manager of Cheers, from seasons six through eleven. Character Elements of her back story are revealed over several years. She was born in San Diego, one of four children. Rebecca's father (Robert Prosky) is an ex-Navy man and her mother was a concert cellist. Rebecca's sister Susan (Marcia Cross) is an actress and former Miss San Diego who has stolen her past boyfriends. Revealed in The Last Angry Mailman (1987), Rebecca was nicknamed "Backseat Becky" for her behavior as a party girl, while at the University of Connecticut. Series arc When Sam sells the bar at the end of the fifth season to sail around the world, the Lillian Corporation buys the bar. Rebecca is appointed manager and corporate suggests that hiring back Sam as a bartender is an auspicious business move the start of the sixth season. Originally Rebecca comes off as calm, cool and collected, but it gradually seen to be as neurotic as the rest of the characters on the show. She is career-minded to the point of selfish at times, as seen in Bar Wars VII: Naked Prey, where she puts her career ahead of Woody's life. Rebecca dated her bosses, including Robin Colcord, no matter what. He embezzled from The Lillian Corporation and was sent to prison. The two wrote to each other. Lillian lost interest in Cheers, sold it to Sam for pennies on the dollar, and ended up firing Rebecca. Rebecca was led to understand that she was no longer interested in Robin. She was only interested in advancing her career, wealth, and social status. During this time everybody convinced Rebecca to forget about Robin even if he wanted to reconcile, but nobody knew that Robin was secretly hiding money in her office. Eventually Robin had absolutely no money and become a fugitive. Nobody believed him, especially Rebecca. There was a search for further stashes of money to no avail and Rebecca tried to flee with him. She gathered her belongings and waited by the side of the road as he tried to hitchhike. After being fired from Lillian, she gets a job doing TV commercials. In the episode Rebecca Redux, Sam immediately needs help and so hired Earl to run Cheers. Sam meets Rebecca at her work and they eventually confess how much they miss each other. Sam has a talk with Earl and Earl agrees to look for another job. Earl even breaks the news to his adoring customers so Sam does not have to. But the moment Sam opens the door, he is confronted by an angry Norm Peterson. At the end of season 9, Rebecca set a goal to buy Cheers from Sam. This tied into the story arc of John Allen Hill, who was also trying to take over Cheers. Rebecca decided to settle for purchasing from Hill, which resulted in a minority ownership. Occasionally she had ideas to expand Cheers. In Cheers Has Chili, she decided to add a Tea Room. Another episode she reorganized the bar area, not knowing that if the door slammed it will cause the wine glasses to crash from the ceiling. In season 11, it is revealed that she is the building superintendent at her residence. In the final episode, One for the Road, Rebecca marries plumber Don Santry. Her final lines are: '''Rebecca: '''Ironic, isn't it? I shoot for Donald Trump and I end up with Ed Norton. '''Frasier: '''But you did good. '''Rebecca: '''I did, didn't I? *giggles and leaves Cheers* Post Series She is mentioned in Frasier, when Sam tells Frasier that Don Santry made a fortune developing a new toilet, and dumped Rebecca. She now hangs out at Cheers as a regular. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cheers Employees